


Oh, How I fucking hate to love you

by smilesunshinee



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brendon Urie has hate sex with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I fucking hate to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making requests! Comment what you'd like me to write. Leave the following information:
> 
> 1\. If there's a song, leave the title and artist.  
> 2\. What ship? (Example: Brendon x Reader)  
> 3\. Is this a personal imagine or can I make it a (y/n) imagine?  
> 4\. Fandom  
> 5\. If personal, I need eye color, hair color and name.

You rolled your eyes, as you saw Brendon sitting across the bar, winking at you. There's nothing more annoying than him sitting there, being absolutely cocky. He annoyed the shit out of you. Quite frankly, you hated him. You've always hated him, and no one knows why.

Maybe it was that he got whatever he wanted. Whether it be girls, drugs, or anything else he ever desired. He never had to work for what he got. Everything was handed to him because he was famous, and you didn't find that attractive. You hated it. Anytime Brendon was around, you gave him attitude, and were cold towards him. 

You didn't have a choice, though. Your bestfriend was in his band. Dallon. He was different than Brendon, and you loved that. You tried to behave for Dallon. 

You looked to find that the bar tender was standing in front of you, placing a shot down. "From Brendon Urie." He said, walking away. 

You scoffed, then shrugged and threw back the shot. Brendon watched you, and sent shot after shot. By the 10th shot, you were drunk. 

"Hey, you. Come here." You meanly called to Brendon. He snickered and sat next to you. "Hello." He said smugly, taking a sip of his beer. "Brendon Urie, you got me absolutely drunk and I fucking hate you for it." You choked out.

"I'm sure you hated me before I did that." He said and laughed. You sat there and had little drunk banter. He grabbed your hand as his favorite song came on. You didn't know if it was the alcohol or the resentment building up inside you, but you were starting to imagine things. Things you would never think about. 

Brendon was as much of an ass to you as you were to him. And a moment of sobriety made you think. "Why are you treating me so nice right now, Brendon?" You asked and he shrugged. "I've always been crazy for you, (y/n)." He said and winked.

That was fucking it. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the closet next to the bathroom, and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. You didn't know why, but you didn't question it, and either did Brendon. 

You didn't think it was possible to kiss someone as hard as you kissed him. Roughly, and I guess what you could call passionately. You rubbed yourself against Brendon, making his semi-erection fully erected. 

He groaned as he pulled you into his arms. "Brendon, god dammit. Take me somewhere so you can fuck me." You said into his ear. He nodded, and grabbed your hand, taking you outside, calling Zack to come get you two. Zack dropped you two off at Brendon's. When Zack drove off, Brendon threw you over his shoulder and carried you into the house.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, (y/n)." He said into your ear, making you soaking wet instantly. He lead you to his room, and you threw him on the bed, but he flipped you two over, so you were on top. He unzipped your dress, pulling it off. You kicked your heels off. You unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off along with his jacket. 

There you were, being straddled by Brendon Urie, the person you hated the most. And you fucking loved it. "Fuck me already." You demanded. Brendon nodded, slipping a finger into you, making you gasp. He loved how you were practically putty in his hand. 

"Don't fucking get used to this." You said behind closed teeth. He added another finger, pumping in and out of you, quickly. You moaned loudly, and arched your back, and right before you came, he took his two fingers out of you, and put on the condom. 

"Ready?" Brendon asked and you nodded quickly, wanting nothing but him to be inside of you. "Fucking fuck me." You added and he pushed into you, making you moan and grab at the sheets. He groaned, and started thrusting into you furiously. "God, (y/n)." He said breathlessly as he pounded into you. You held onto his back, scratching him with your nails. This made him groan and go faster. That kinky bastard.

You were close, and you couldn't hold it back. "I'm going to cum." You moaned out loudly. "Look at me, fucking look at me." You added. His dark brown eyes looked down into your (e/c) eyes. This made you cum instantly. "I fucking love you." You said, not realizing what you had said. He finished with a loud grunt, and pulled out of you.

You laid there breathlessly, staring at the ceiling. "You what?" Brendon asked you after a while. You were confused. "What?" You asked. "You said you loved me." He said, smiling. "God dammit. Brendon, look. I fucking hate you, but I fucking love you. I guess you could say I hate to love you." You added. He kissed you, and pulled you into his arms.

"I fucking hate to love you too, (y/n)." Brendon said.


End file.
